


Middle Name

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Codas [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alexander Gideon Lightwood - Freeform, Breakfast dates, Fluff, M/M, Magnus "I'm Too Important For A Middle Name" Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a cute breakfast date and discuss their middle names (or lack thereof).





	Middle Name

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but coda somewhere in 3A. Obviously got the idea while watching S3E20 (and I'm still internally screaming).

It had become a tradition that when Alec woke up with no responsibilities to attend to at the institute, he would make breakfast for Magnus. It started with Alec starting the coffee pot before he left for work. Pretty soon, Alec made the time to toast up some bread with jam before heading to the Institute. Now that Alec was spending a majority of nights with his boyfriend, he’d upgraded to pancakes and french toast, depending on his mood (and if Magnus had conjured any ingredients that week). This morning, he woke up early by routine and decided to make a full breakfast for both of them to share. They’d need the energy for the plans Alec had for his first day off in months. 

Alec sighed into the refrigerator before grabbing Magnus’ spare set of keys from the counter. It seemed Magnus had not had the energy to restock his supplies after a particularly rough week of over exertion. He ran to the store to grab eggs, bread, fresh fruit and vegetables, and some blue flowers that reminded him of Magnus’ magic. As he walked into the apartment, he smelled the coffee he’d started brewing before he left. He also heard the telltale whoosh of Magnus’ magic. He ran to the door just in time to see Magnus adjusting the blazer covering his chest. 

“No!” He yelled, earning a splash of blue magic blowing by the side of his head. 

“Alec! Hasn’t anyone told you not to sneak up on an all powerful warlock?” Magnus rushed over to check him for injury causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

“Snap your fingers and get back into your pajamas. I have the day off and I  _ intended  _ to surprise you with breakfast in bed. So, get back into bed and act surprised.” Magnus chuckled, placing his hand on Alec’s cheek oh so gently. Alec had never seen his eyes so full of love. “Go,” he said, nudging his boyfriend back towards the bed. Magnus snapped his fingers to change his clothes before snuggling under the covers and letting sleep overtake him once more. Alec sighed, leaning against the door frame until he heard the deep breathing he’d grown accustomed to. 

Walking back into the kitchen, Alec took out all the ingredients he needed for omelets and placed them on the counter in the order he’d need them. He pushed play on his phone as the speakers blasted some old rock song Simon had introduced him to and got to work on breakfast. Once he flipped the last omelet, he cut up the fruit, placed each item meticulously on the tray and made his way to the bedroom. 

“You awake?” He whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the tray on the side table. Magnus rolled to his side, his eyes hooded with sleep but a smile placed on his lips. 

“Good morning, Alexander.” He glanced at the tray, a small gasp leaving his lips. “Or should I say  _ Chef  _ Alexander.” He wiggled his eyebrows before sitting up and making grabby hands at his boyfriend. Alec chuckled, placing the tray on Magnus’ lap before joining him under the covers. Magnus let out an unseemly moan at his first bite of the omelet. 

“You like it?” Alec asked, the smile never seeming to be able to leave his lips. Magnus nodded, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I learn more things that I love about you every day, Alexander Lightwood.” The warlock ate a few more bites of the omelet before feeding a few strawberries to Alec, cliches be damned. They both smiled and laughed and overall relished the feeling of spending a morning together with no interruptions. 

“I will always be learning things I love about you, Magnus Bane.” He pressed their lips together once more, his tongue darting out to savor the sweetness of the strawberries on both their lips. “Do you have a middle name?” Alec asked once they’d finished their breakfast. Magnus shook his head, banishing the empty tray back to kitchen to be dealt with later. He moved the vase with the beautiful blue flowers to his side table, not wanting to be rid of the sweet gesture yet. 

“When I was born, my mother gave me a traditional Indonesian name. When I cohabited with my father, I decided to change my name to something more… me.” He flourished his hands, a habit Alec found he did when he was trying to deflect his emotions as they showed on his face. “And so Magnus Bane was born. What about you, Alexander? A strong Shadowhunter like you must have an equally important middle name.” Alec nodded, brushing his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone. He could tell talking about his time with Asmodeus was hard for his boyfriend, but he did it anyways so that Alec could know every part of him. 

“Gideon. But my full name has only ever been used by my mother when I’m in trouble.” Magnus laughed at that, having a hard time picturing the young Lightwood doing anything to earn his mother’s disapproval. Alec on the other hand couldn’t stop imagining his full name coming from Magnus’ lips. Magnus was the only one he allowed to use his full first name without any consequences. He remembered the first time Magnus had called him Alexander. Izzy was gaping in surprise that Alec didn’t correct him, but it just felt right coming from Magnus, even from the beginning. 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Very strong and important. I like it.” A shiver ran through Alec’s spine at the use of his name and he blushed at the effect his boyfriend had on him. “I promise I’ll only use your full name if what I’m saying is equally as important.” Alec intertwined their fingers before resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. A sigh left his lips as he imagined all the important thing Magnus could say as a prelude to his name.  **Little did he know the next time Magnus would say his name would change their lives forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
